


The rain came hard

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Uploading for a friend who wrote this for me ^^ I have full permission to upload here and will give his details if asked.





	The rain came hard

The rain was only getting harder. Talon remained wary of anyone approaching the wooden shack that Quinn remarked as "safe", as they huddled in a corner, shivering. Quinn sat between Talon's legs, and he held her close for warmth. Small droplets fell upon them both.

"I'm sorry.." Quinn murmured, almost hoping Talon wouldn't hear.

"The rain can't be blamed on you." Talon replied after a small sigh. "Though it doesn't do us any good being here, if the rain doesn't let up, we'll end up like drowned rats."  
Talon was concerned. He prided himself on being nimble, but it's not so easy when your clothing weighs twice as much being soaked with water.

"Check the window, maybe there's somewhere else we can go?"

Talon felt Quinn squirm slightly as she tried to stand up and do what he asked. She used her hands to shield the top of her head as she moved from the corner to the window, then leant against the sill, peering outside.

"What about there?" Quinn pointed, motioning towards a ruined tower with a chimney. "I'm sure it's been abandoned for a while."

"Let us move, at the moment, anywhere is better than here." Talon stood up almost immediately, the blades on his cape scraping along the floor. "On three. One... two..."

Quinn kicked down the door of the shack and beat him to the punch. They ran as fast as they both could to the small hovel.

Upon arrival, Talon realised he was drenched. Water dripped down off his blades, making a satisfying thud onto the floor with every drop.

"I'm wet." Quinn said playfully, almost with disappointment as she threw some stray wood into the fireplace and lit it.

Talon's ears pricked up. "Well... it was raining pretty hard. Unless we want to catch a cold, we should make a fire and dry our clothes. You can go first."

Talon turned his back to Quinn, fighting an urge to turn almost every second. Quinn undid a few clasps and yanked her jerkin off. As it fell to the floor, Talon shook gently, and shut his eyes tight. "Don't look. Don't look." He repeated to himself, as more clothing hit the floor.

"I'm done..." Quinn said with blushed red face. She stood there in her underwear, wearing just a tiny cloth shirt, her nipples visibly bled through... she knew this, and did her best to not draw attention to it. Talon saw them immediately.

"You can stop staring you know.." Quinn was embarrassed, but something also stirred inside her. She wanted him to look, but only him. "Aren't you cold too? Take your clothes off." Quinn approached Talon slowly.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Talon held Quinn's hands away with his own. He sighed quietly and gave in. He looked Quinn in the eyes as she cautiously undid the belts and ties that kept his ragged clothes on.

She never once broke eye contact. His heart was racing. He took a big gulp and a slow drawn out breath, seeing it hang in the air as Quinn bit her lip gently. She placed her cold hands underneath his shirt and gave Talon a shock. He fought back by clasping his hands gently around her neck, with his thumbs supporting her chin. Talon leant in for a single deep kiss, then pulled away slowly, leaving a small trail of saliva stringing between their lips.

"W-Wow..." Quinn whispered, stuttering, almost inaudible. She was trembling, her knees were getting weak. Talon removed one of his hands from her throat and ran his lips down the side of her neck, kissing gently as he descended, ending with a playful nibble on her shoulder. Her breathing became pulsing. She could hear her heart beating inside her head. Her knees almost gave way, forcing Talon to catch her, and slowly lay her on a strangely well preserved rug, down by the fire.

Looking into her eyes before running slow playful kisses into her neckline. Quinn's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was ready to give in completely. Talon ran his hand up the inside of her thigh as she laid there almost helpless at his attack. She opened her legs very slowly, almost cautiously. He ran his fingers subtly over the top of her underwear sending a shockwave through her body. She almost lost her mind. She grabbed his hand and bit her lip, guiding his hand beneath the single layer separating him from her twitching, naked, unprotected body.

Talon casually began tugging at her underwear, looking over into Quinn's eyes to make sure this is what she wanted. To make sure he wasn't overstepping any boundaries... though they seemed long gone now.

Quinn arched her back, allowing an easy removal of her breeches. This was all the permission Talon needed, and positioned himself between her legs. He leaned over the top of her body, pinning her arms down. He took a nipple into his mouth and gently sucked, gradually getting harder and harder, and finished with a flirtatious bite. Not too hard, but hard enough to leave a mark, and hurt... in the best of ways.

Talon released her arms. Quinn instantly ran her fingers through his wet hair. She friskily pushed him down towards an area she could feel was beating like a heart. Throbbing like she was in pain. Aching... just aching to be touched.

Talon has his head directly between her legs, he playfully nibbled her inside thigh... getting closer... and closer.

He pulled her legs to rest upon his shoulders, in doing so, placing his tongue directly on her clitoris. Quinn let out a gasp, and had to use her hands to cover her mouth as Talon began applying pressure in exactly the right places.

Quinn laid there stifling her cries and moans, trying desperately to not show herself giving in whilst in Talon's presence, in case he thought less of her... but it was too much.

From this position Talon could see the stunningly beautiful agony on Quinn's face. She had no idea what to do with her hands. Cover her mouth? Grab her breasts? Pull on Talon's hair as a means to fight back? In the end she tightly grasped the rug to try and find stability, but it wasn't there.

She felt utterly hopeless. She felt as if she was no longer in control of her body. She just had to give in. All she could see was white, as her eyes constantly rolled into the back of her head. She began to convulse and shudder. All the hairs on her arms began to stand on end... she can't do it anymore. She can't fight it anymore. She can't hold it in anymore.

"O-oh...m-my god!" Quinn could barely speak. Her breathing became sharp. For a split second her heart stops. It feels like the world had stopped turning on its axis. She clasped her legs around Talon's head, almost suffocating him as she loses control of her body.

"FUCK!" Quinn screams as a hextech explosion goes off inside her body.

She buries her head in the rug and rolls around trying to regain control of her body. Everything is sensitive to the touch. Talon grabs her by the hips, positioning himself directly between her legs. He leans over her body as she's still trying to get her bearings. His lips find hers and she giggles playfully with her eyes closed with her breathing returning to normal.

Talon takes advantage of her vulnerable state and looks down at his member throbbing. Quinn brings her legs up exposing herself and bites her finger playfully; almost daring him.

Talon puts himself inside her dripping, quivering mess, and gently pushes in inch by inch. Quinn looks at him and breaths sharply again, with her mouth agape. Her body is still sensitive from before. At this moment she forgets all about the rain, the fire, her clothes. This is what she wants, and nobody will take it from her.

Talon begins to thrust, whilst sensually kissing Quinn, their tongues touch and Quinn slowly starts to lose it again. Her leg begins with a gentle uncontrollable shake. She's desperately trying to bring it under control. The muscles contract. Her toes naturally begin to curl.

"What is happening to me?" She asks herself, confused, scared. Excited.

Talon's breathing gets more rapid, and starts to thrust deeper... and harder.  
"I'm close..." he whispers in her ear. Quinn bites her lip, bringing her knees to her chest, letting Talon go deeper. He grabs her neck and grasps firmly, but gently as he gets an unfamiliar throbbing sensation. A small tingle that's getting bigger.. and bigger.

"I can't hold it... any longer.." Talon sounded almost panicked as Quinn tightened herself around his thick shaft, she could feel him getting harder and harder. She gave him a look as to say that everything would be okay.

Her legs were shaking violently and uncontrollably, and she had to grip them around him to stop the involuntary actions.

"I'm there... I'M THERE!" Quinn screamed as Talon slowed down but continued to thrust long and deep inside of her. The orgasm was smaller, but more intense than the first, causing her to tighten herself even more around Talon's now powerfully throbbing member.

Talon let out a moan that sounded almost painful. Quinn felt a warm sensation shooting inside her as Talon almost collapsed on top of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fire began to dwindle, but the remaining embers warmth soothed their aching bodies as they laid together facing the charred remnants of any furniture they could find to keep it going. The rain began to die down, leaving a subtle pattering on the creaking roof.

Talon intensely stared at the fire. There was contrast to his icy glare and the burning wood. He ran his fingers gently up the side of Quinn like clockwork, as to remind her he was there. She turned in the nook of his arm she was laying on and looked up at his chiselled face. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked curiously, looking for any hint of emotion in Talon's features.

"You." Talon appeared to wake up, and looked down into Quinn's doe-eyed expression which turned into a huge grin making her eyes disappear. He moved a stray hair that Quinn had pinned to her cheek behind her ear, pulled her chin closer with a single finger. Quinn gulped just before their lips met sending electricity through her body, rejuvenating her.

"One more time, before I have to return?" Quinn said in hope of spending more time in the warmth of Talon's embrace. At this moment Talon wanted nothing more.

"If we must..." Talon replied jokingly, making Quinn giggle. He loved that about her.


End file.
